vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy Michaels
Murphy Liam Michaels is a former SEAL who now leads the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History Born to a large Irish family in Hyaniss, Murphy was the oldest child of James and Naomi Michaels, third generation immigrants. In the early years of their marriage, James supported his large family by captaining his fishing trawler, the Bonny with Naomi remaining at home to look after the children. When the Visitors arrived when Murphy was ten, like all children, he was enthralled. His parents were not so enthusiastic. As the Occupation continued to grow in its intensity, James removed his family from their Hyaniss home, having seen friends and neighbors disappear. Retreating to the safety of the Bonny, James cast off with his family and moved from port to port over the next three years, sometimes offering passage to other fleeing families, staying one step ahead of the Visitors who were unable to maintain total control over the waterways as they did on the rest of the country. Naomi, a school teacher, taught all four children and for the next three years, the family lived a nomadic existence. When the Visitors were driven away, the Michaels’ returned to Hyaniss to pick up the pieces of their lives. Murphy continued to work as a deck hand on the Bonny along with his twin brothers Callum and Sean until the schools reopened and life in the wake of the Occupation continued. His sister Sydney was born a year later. Eventually, James abandoned the increasingly competitive fishing trade and chose to chart his boat to bored executives wanting to go sword fishing. It was more money and certainly less work. Turning his attention to his future, Murphy was present for a visit by a Navy Recruiter who spoke about the SEALS, an elite group within the Navy. Remembering the helplessness of his youth during the occupation, Murphy decided that this was the path his life would take. Following his graduation from Barnstable High School, where he graduated in the top ten of his class, Murphy enlisted in the US Navy, specifically requesting to undergo the SEAL Challenge. In his first week of Boot, he completed his PST and was thus in the pipeline to joining the SEALS. Navy Seals Over the next seventeen years, Murphy served the SEALs, taking part in dangerous missions throughout the post war climate. During this time, there was little opportunity to form lasting relationships beyond his family and his comrades. One of his closest friends is Rick Hawkins, with whom Murphy has served for almost a decade on the same SEAL team through numerous operations. During these years however, Murphy maintained a sort of relationship with his youngest sister through the letters she wrote him. At first, Naomi would send these letters for her young daughter but as the years passed, Sydney found her seldom seen brother a good sounding board and poured into the letters he received all the details of her life. For Murphy, these letters gave him a piece of home and he answered each one, feeling as if they allowed him to remain connected to his family, even when he was so far away. Home Following the Iraqi War, Murphy came home to spend some time on American soil, largely because the Iraqi missions were particularly bloody and he needed to recharge. Accepting a instructor position for six months at Coronado Base, San Diego, Murphy planned on taking it easy for a time. However, upon returning to Hyannis, he had learned his Sydney had gone to Los Angeles to be an actress and had not been heard from since. On behalf of his mother, Murphy traveled to California to locate her. It was when Murphy finally tracked Sydney to San Francisco, did the Visitors choose to return. Personality Being a military man most of his life, Murphy has little patience for procrastination and is accustomed to taking action when necessary. Bureaucracy and self-importance makes him impatient. He is good-natured, willing to listen but has a temper if people are behaving foolishly. He does not believe in leaving anyone behind and is fiercely loyal to those who follow him. However, while being a strong leader, he knows when to sit back and let others lead if the need calls for it. Has an affinity for rock music and enjoys diving and surfing whenever the opportunity presents itself. Hopes to retire on a boat one day Family The oldest of five children, Murphy is followed by his sister, Bridget or Bridey as she was called. Together, they had raised their non fraternal twin brothers, Callum and Sean when their parents James and Naomi, were busy keeping them out of Visitors hands during the First Occupation. Vital Statistics ge: 35 Height: 6’ft Hair: Dark Blond Eyes: Hazel Distinguishing Marks? Navy Seal Tattoo on the left shoulder Place of Birth: Hyannis, Massachusetts Occupation: US Navy Seal Training *Barnstable High School *Basic Underwater Demolition/SEALS (BUD/S) at Coronado Naval Base, California. *Advanced Sea, Air and Land at Coronado Naval Base, California. *Parachute Jump School - Fort Benning, Georgia *Marksman *Hand-to-hand combat *Demolitions *Sniper Played by Scribe